What they have found
by MoonFey
Summary: oneshot A little glance at the Darcy's a few years after their wedding.


**What They Have Found**

It had been a long fortnight at the ancestral home of the Darcy family. They had been invaded by the Hurst's, Miss. Bingly, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and Mr. Collins. To Lizzy's great displeasure Mr. Darcy had hit wits-end and had excused himself to his study while apologizing profusely. '_Blasted men and their business excuses_.' For the last hour she had watch Caroline attempt to gain the favor of the dashing Colonel who soon took his leave to _ahem_ finish a letter to his brother. This left Lizzy to a rather one-sided conversation with her cousin. Just before she was about to cry from ennui she declared she had developed a headache and need to rest privately. The man had said nothing about her beloved friend Charlotte but rambled on about the grim disposition of his patroness Lady Catherine. Her only daughter had fallen in love with a man far below her Ladyships standards. Lizzy thought it wonderful and was a bit shocked at the news, but dutiful hid her emotions by nodding solemnly.

Elizabeth Darcy was now wondering around the halls of Pemberly in search of her missing husband. She had ventured to the stables, the lake, his study and the billiard room and had yet to find her allusive Mr. Darcy; the whole way, having to dodge windows in case a certain Bingley was glancing outside. Finally she came across Polly carrying a bundle of linens.

"Polly dear have you seen Mr. Darcy."

"I believe he is in the library Ma'am."

"Thank you," and with that Lizzy made her way to he husbands hiding place. Now Lizzy, being the free spirit she is, fully intended on sneaking into the library and wholly scold her beloved for abandoning her with her cousin. As she pushed aside the heavy door all intent of reprimanding her husband left as she took in the site before her. On the leather sofa in front of the fireplace laid her darling husband fast asleep with their two year old son snuggling into his fathers' shoulder, lost in dreamland.

A smile lit her pretty face. She and Darcy had waited long years for their little Benjamin. After three years of marriage and no child there were rumors about, but little Ben Darcy had ended those. The boy was a spiting image of his father but even at the age of two the boy's personality mirrored his mother's.

She crept silently up to her two favorite men. She moved a dark errant curl for Mr. Darcy's forehead and placed a gentle kiss upon the spot. His russet eyes gently fluttered open simultaneously cradling his son closer to his person. As his lips made a move to speak Lizzy stopped them with her finger and nodded in the direction of their sleeping child. The two proud parents smiled proudly at their little prince until Lizzy motioned that they should take him to the nursery to finish his nap.

The rest of the day had gone by as usual. Darcy and Lizzy shared privet amused glances as they watched Caroline continuously turn about the room in hopes of drawing the attention of Montgomery Fitzwilliam. Once Benjamin has been put to bed the company assembled and Mr. Collins _entertained_ the party with his sermons. Darcy was about three inches from hitting Mr. Collins over the head with his sermon book when Lizzy once again claimed headache. Mr. Collins has started going on about how her Ladyship Catherine de'Bourge heals constant headaches, Darcy had taken the hint and lead his wife to the serenity of their bedchamber.

Latter that night Lizzy was pondering in bed. She laid on her side her eyes moving across the shadowed figure of her husband. _By God he was a handsome man _she thought, and her son would be the same. He was such a good father; loving, protective and strict. She went to lie on her back but entwined her fingers with her husbands and placed then upon her bare stomach. She knew he would be just as wonderful with the new little one growing inside her. He had such a surprise coming in the morning, she smile and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning the house was woken by a deep laughter and a feminine squeal. In the master bed chamber Fitzwilliam Darcy lifted his beautiful wife in his arms and spun her around, but that quickly ended because of her condition. The happiness they both had been searching for had been found.

_Fin_

_A/N First try at my favorit Austen novel hope you liked it._


End file.
